Gathus
Gathus was a Jiralhanae and dedicated soldier of the Covenant Army. He was notable as one of the few exemplorary Jiralhanae marksmen during the Human-Covenant War. At nine feet, three inches, Gathus was taller than most of his kind, making him a powerful warrior. He was known during the better part of his career as a leader of a small pack of Jiralhanae as well as a handful of Unggoy officially named Unit-133. Though time and time again the group would suffer casualties, Gathus' leadership was renowned among subordinates. Biography Childhood and Training As a child, then-named Gath (not yet old enough to have the -us suffix) grew up in a small village on Doisac ignored by many, similar to the third and fourth-world countries of Earth. Here, Gath fought his way through, but not out of, severe poverty. To aid his family, he, his older brother, and their cousin whom lived with Gath would join others in raiding houses of the wealthy and small Sangheili outposts, plundering what they could. When he turned eighteen, the human equivelant of fifteen, he enlisted in the ranks of the Covenant Army which he had tormented for years though he lied about his age to enter, partially because of the freshly sparked Human-Covenant War. Having already taken the lives of a handful of Unggoy and become aquainted with Jiralhanae weapons, the young Jiralhanae had shown potential from the start to his superiors. During the third day of live fire exercises, a trainer inquired Gath as to whether he desired to be a marksman. The young recruit tensely obliged and was quickly transferred to Legion-3308, one designated for Jiralhanae marksmen. Upon arrival, the enormous Gath towered over the other young soldiers since most Jiralhanae marksmen were assigned to the job due to their smaller and weaker bodies, though this definitely wasn't the case for Gath. First Combat After seventeen more weeks of training, Gath graduated the training regiment and was brought into a small pack consisting of four Jiralhanae, including Gath and the leader Vabarrus, and a mix of twelve Unggoy and a Kig Yar sniper team. The unit, classified by the Covenant army as Unit-133, was brought aboard the light c Tempted Transition that was destined for the planet ATC-90338, known to the Humans as Forester. Aware that their destination was a city of 200,000 Humans (also the sole settlement on the planet) from a stealth reconnaissance mission, Gath new he wouldn't be operating as a sniper, Gath practiced in the Transition's small range with the Mauler pistol and the Spiker carbine. Though his experience with either was not as adept with the Type-50 Beam Rifle, Gath nevertheless was able to operate them. When the Transition arrived at Forester bearing its small compliment, the UNSC was not nearly aware of the Covenant's intentions to assault the planet. Much like Harvest, the small colony was only protected by a handful of Colonial Militants. However, a small platoon of thirty Shock Troopers were on a planetary patrol for Insurrectionist activity when the assault began. The Transition, which was partnered by the Sangheili light cruiser Tyrannical Faith, allowed the Sangheili vessel to land nearly one-hundred soldiers into a Human stadium where a sports game was ongoing. Minutes later, the Jiralhanae ship swooped into the atmosphere and delivered a small group of Jiralhanae and Unggoy, including Gath. Gath, alongside another Jiralhanae named Hyanus, were flown in via dropship to a ridge overlooking the skyward city. The two brutish soldiers picked off an ODST and two militants before using their modified two-seater Chopper Rapid Assault Vehicle to make a hasty retreat. The two seats were built back-to-back, allowing the passenger Gath to fire his weapon on the Militant Warthog giving chase. He eliminated the passenger (there was no turret on the Warthog) and Hyanus destroyed the UNSC chaser with the Chopper's spikes. Afterward, the two snipers would join the invasion team and eliminate the UNSC armed forces. In the aftermath, there with moderate Unggoy casualties and fifteen Jiralhanae and Sangheili killed. Category:Halo: Infinity Category:Brutes